


Field Work - Alternative

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Mentions of Skinny!Steve, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Steve was away on another mission, again. A training exercise, they called it, at least that’s what the media was told. That was the go-to explanation as to why everyone’s beloved Captain was nowhere to be found for weeks at a time. But Y/N knew the truth.





	Field Work - Alternative

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Field Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679493) by [BlackIris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris). 



> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> I originally wrote this as a Darcy / Steve thing, but I could also see it as a reader-insert, so I couldn't help myself. I've also read a lot of reader-inserts and I've been working up the guts to write one, so here's my first attempt!

Steve was away on another mission, again. A training exercise, they called it, at least that’s what the media was told. That was the go-to explanation as to why everyone’s beloved Captain was nowhere to be found for weeks at a time.

You knew the truth. Being with the team for five years, with Steve for three years, and married for one year had its perks. Information, or really to freely know the truth, was one of the best things to have when he was gone. Befriending Tony and the rest of the team also helped. Your support job became second nature as the team became like family to you. Tony offered you one of the available suites in the tower to make things easier on everyone. 

To say that you and Steve hit it off right away would be an understatement. You first got to know the soldier through your work for SHIELD before it fell. On every mission, you sent him new intel and aided him in any way possible. It started casually, friendly. Most of your conversations were strictly business, in a manner of speaking. When you started, you had no idea how snarky, sassy, and crotchety America’s favorite Captain could be. You were no fool; he was in the Army, he couldn’t be as pure and clean minded as everyone thought. The man lived through World War II for fuck’s sake. 

Secretly, when you were first assigned to work with him, you bristled at the idea, wanting to draw out the real Steve Rogers. You knew, like so many people you worked with before, that there had to be two sides to him. And the Captain did not disappoint. He had his noble side, this polite, charismatic, shy, innocent, pure ideal that he showed to the media and sometimes his team. But he also had this wonderfully warped side. A sarcastic, crude, cheeky, humorous, and delightfully imperfect side to him that he showed to those closest to him. He still had some of his habits from before the war, God knows that the ones you’re brought up with don’t go away easy. But it made him more relatable that he was still learning how the world worked, just like everyone else. Pairing that with your twisted, and sometimes dry sense of humor, the two of you started to bond easily. 

It only aided your relationship when he found out about your crush on him, pre-serum. You liked him as the Captain well enough, but when you read through the section of his file from before the serum, oh, that’s when you started to fall for him. He ducked his head, chuckling darkly to himself, and made some comment on how a dame like you could get him into trouble no matter the decade you found him in. Turnabout was fair play and whenever you referred to him as skinny-Steve, he’d blush, which egged you on further knowing that he was still that scrawny, asthmatic, anti-bully kid from Brooklyn deep down inside. You both knew how to push each other’s buttons while maintaining a professional appearance, glimmering eyes and smirks being your only tells. 

Two years in and you had moved to work deeper within Stark Industries. It was a nice transition to your position in R and D, which still allowed you to work with Steve and the rest of the team while remaining at the tower. 

But, as was common in your relationship, Steve was out in the field. Again. Luckily this time, he was allowed to keep his personal phone on him, making the separation easier on the both of you. 

You sat in your shared suite, in an oversized sweatshirt, that you may or may not have stolen from your favorite super soldier, when your phone went off. Squealing with delight at the ring tone, you unlocked your phone.

S.R. - It’s fucking freezing here, but it hasn’t snowed yet, and we’re in the clear so far. I’m taking it as a good sign. 

Y/N - That is good, it’s a bit chilly here today too, might need to throw on a few more oversized layers. How you holding up?

S.R. - I’m good, doll. It’s like ground hog day out here. It’s not progressing as well as we’d like. We’ve been talking about music in our down time, and it’s making me want to go to that one record store on 6th. 

Y/N - You feeling nostalgic is always such a turn on. It might be a good way to unwind when you get back. You know I love going there.

S.R. - Speaking of things you love, I saw that hoodie post you liked.. You already have full access to my wardrobe, you greedy shit.

Your face broke out into a huge smile, you laughed heartily while texting him back.   
Y/N - Ha! This is why I fucking love you.  
Y/N - What else do you think I wear while you’re gone and I’m all alone?

S.R. - ‘Cause I call you out on your bullshit?   
S.R. - I hate you. 

Y/N – Yeah. But you love me. Damn, I miss you.

S.R. - Fuck, it’s starting to drop here.  
S.R. – You know I do. I miss you so much sweetheart. 

You quickly rechecked the area of Russia Steve is in, and man, it’s not looking good. 

Y/N - Shit yeah it is. There’s another snow storm rolling in fast. You better find cover soon Steve.

Fifteen minutes go by, as you worry your lip while studying the information you have on hand for his mission. 

S.R. - We found shelter in an old barn. It’s drafty, but it’ll do. Going to be a dusty, cold night.

Y/N - Hopefully you can stay dry there then. I’m going to have to scrub you down when you get back, huh?   
Y/N - I’d say ‘rub some dirt in it’ but I’m sure you’ve got that covered.

S.R. – Oh, you have no idea, sweetheart, I’m a dirty boy. 

Y/N - So your brain and bod are finally one then, yeah? 

S.R. - If they weren’t before, they will be when I get back… Lucky you.   
S.R. – Seriously, it fucking sucks out here. 

Y/N – Fuck Steve. I miss you so much. Just come back in one piece so that I can be the one to break you. 

S.R. – Yes, ma’am. 

Y/N – I love you.

S.R. – I love you too, sweetheart.   
S.R. – I’m going to try to get some sleep before the storm rolls up. Good night my beautiful, magnificent, intelligent wife. I love you baby doll. 

Y/N – I love you too, mister. Damn, you know how to flatter a girl. Get some rest my darling. 

 

It wasn’t always easy, having this life, with fear and worry being your intermediate companions, but these little moments with him always made the struggle worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> The post about sweatshirts that Steve is referring to is from the Geek Strikes Back, the one that goes "When you are a girl and you see your boyfriend's hoodie - This will make a fine addition to my collection."
> 
> Also, Skinny!Steve is my favorite.


End file.
